Renesmee's Book
by ArkansasPrincess72482
Summary: This story takes place after Breaking Dawn. It's is about Renesmee's life and her relationship with Jacob. Renesmee/Jacob, Carlisle/Esme, Bella/Edward, Jasper/Alice, Rosalie/Emmett, Sam/Emily, Leah & Jacob, Renesmee & Nahuel.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Renesmee's Book

Summary: This story takes place after Breaking Dawn. It's about Renesmee's life and her relationship with Jacob.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse or Breaking Dawn.

* * *

Renesmee rolled out of bed and threw on a knee-length, lavendar sundress. She ran a brush through her long hair and made her way out of her room and down the stairs. She stopped suddenly when she saw Jacob sitting on the couch watching a movie.

Renesmee could remember how upset her parents had been when they found out that Jacob had imprinted on her. Since she matured more quickly than a human she could understand how hard it would be on her parents for her to be involved romantically when technically she wasn't even five years old yet. Even though she realized that they we're going to have to let her go sooner than the parents of a human child would have too, she also knew that they wanted to keep her their little girl as long as possible.

Renesmee's eyes lingered on the back of Jacob's head. She had been trying hard not to think about Jacob when her dad was around because lately when she thought about Jacob her thoughts had nothing to do with asking him if he wanted to go hunting.

Almost as soon as she thought about not wanting to go hunting she felt the familiar burn of her throat that reminded her of how hungry she actually was. Alice, who was sitting on the other end of the couch opposite of Jacob turned and looked over her shoulder at Renesmee.

"Goodmorning, Nessie" Alice said, smiling warmly up the stairs at her. Jacob turned and flashed her a smile.

"Did you sleep good?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah but I'm starving" Renesmee replied, "do you want to go hunting?"

"Sure" Jacob said. Alice stared at the television and tried to pretend like she was watching the movie and fighting back a smile. Everyone including Jacob knew about the huge crush Renesmee had on him. Alice knew that he was attracted to Renesmee too but he wasn't letting Nessie know. Even though she already looked fifteen she was still only four and a half years old and Edward, Bella and Jacob were just not ready for Renesmee to be romantically involved with anyone, even Jacob.

"Careful with the dress" Alice commented, still staring at the tv screen while Jacob and Renesmee walked out the front door to start their hunt.

A short time later Renesmee sat on a tree branch and stared out at the other trees in front of them. Jacob, changed back into human form, was sitting on the branch beside her. She knew what she wanted. She wanted to kiss him but she had no idea how to even bring the subject up.

"Do you think I'm pretty?" Renesmee asked him. She stared down at the her hands, hating that being half human meant that she could blush. Jacob gave her a long look before he answered.

"What kind of question is that?" he asked, "you know your beautiful, Nessie?"

"How do I know your not just saying that?" Renesmee asked him. He noticed the she kept staring at her hands and he sighed. He had only been in a situation like this a few times before. He knew what she wanted and a part of him didn't want to say no.

Jacob playful nudged her side with his elbow. "I wouldn't lie to you" he answered.

"Promise?" Renesmee asked, still not meeting his gaze.

"Yeah" Jacob said and smiled as he watched her.

Renesmee gathered all her courage and looked up into his eyes. Before she could change her mind she leaned forward and kissed him. She felt one of his hands move to the back of her head and hold her lips against his for an instant and for an instant he was kissing her back. That was all it was though, just an instant before he pulled away from her and jumped down to the ground below.

"Jacob, I.." Renesmee began before he spun around and stared up at her. His expression was completely blank.

"I'm sorry, Nessie" Jacob said, "that shouldn't have happened."

* * *

Alright. There is my first chapter. Once I get at least one review I will post chapter 2. I also wanted to ask everyone's opinion on something. I can either go back through 4 years and tell Renesmee's story all the way through this part or I can just keep going from the end of this chapter. Let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Renesmee sat on the tree limb watching Jacob as he walked quickly into the woods. She slid off the limb and dropped to the ground beneath her. She began to make her way through the woods in the same direction Jacob had gone. She moved quickly, her hair flying back behind her as she ran toward the river. She didn't see him again even when she jumped across the river and then walked into the house. Alice wasn't pretending to watch television anymore. Renesmee let out a sigh of relief and made her way to the stairs to run back up to her room.

She opened the door to her room and walked over to her bed. After pulling her shoes off she turned on her stereo system and laid down on her stomach on her bed. The wall beside her window had been entirely replaced with glass so that she could look out on the river. She stared out at the water and the woods past it. She didn't know if Jacob had came back to the house but she doubted that he had. She heard the door knob turn and she rolled over as her mom walked in.

"Alice said you went hunting" Bella stated, making her way across the room to sit on the bed next to Renesmee.

"I just got back" Renesmee responded. She turned her eyes away from her mom and looked back out at the woods.

"Where's Jacob?" Bella asked.

"I don't know" Renesmee said, "he left after we hunted."

"Is everything okay?" Bella asked, watching her daughter with anxious eyes.

"Everything's fine" Renesmee responded. Bella stood up to walk over to the door.

"If you need to talk about anything you know you can talk to me" Bella said before walking back out the door and shutting it quietly behind her.

* * *

Jacob lay under a tree looking up the long driveway toward the Cullen's house. He had watched Renesmee go inside minutes earlier. He hadn't gone in yet because he knew that Edward would be listening to his thoughts. Jacob wasn't ready to have that confrontation yet. When he had left Renesmee at the tree he had walked into the woods a little ways before switching into his wolf-form.

He was angry at himself for kissing her back. He didn't see any excuse for that. He felt like he had made a mistake that he couldn't fix.

He had lay under the tree for almost an hour before he changed himself back into human-form, slipped on a pair of jean shorts and made his way toward the house. As he walked through the door everyone was either sitting on the couch or standing around the room pretending to watch whatever was playing on the television. He moved his eyes over all the vampires in the room until his eyes met edwards. He noticed a look of anger cross Edward's face as Edward read Jacob's mind but as soon as the look appeared there it disappeared into a smirk. Jacob rolled his eyes.

'Is she upstairs?' Jacob thought as he looked up the stairs. Edward nodded his head and Jacob started making his way up the stairs. He stopped in front of Renesmee's door and knocked softly.

"Come in" Renesmee answered from the other side of the door. Jacob turned the door knob and pushed the door open. She was sitting on the bed writing in her journal.

"Hey" Jacob said, "I think we should talk." Renesmee glanced up at him, her face expressionless.

"Why?" she asked as she closed her journal and sat it on the bed beside her.

"I made a mistake" Jacob replied.

"You kissed me back" Nessie interupted. Jacob nodded and took a seat on the edge of the bed.

"That was my mistake" Jacob stated, "your way too young."

"I know what I'm doing" Renesmee said, "you know I'm more mature than even a fifteen year old."

"I know" Jacob answered, "but I'm just not ready for you to be."

"It's okay" Renesmee said, sighing, "I understand why you turned me down." Jacob nodded and stood up.

"I love you, Nessie" Jacob said. He leaned down and kissed her forehead gently.

Renesmee watched as he walked out the door and then flipped her journal open to read the last few lines of her entrty she had written inside it only minutes before:

I'll just make him jealous. What harm can it do?

* * *

Well, there's chapter two. Post some reviews and I will get chapter 3 up asap!


	3. Chapter 3

Renesmee stood at the end of the Cullen's drive way waiting for her school bus to show up. For the first three years of her life Esme had home schooled her but now that the speed of her aging and growing was less noticable she was allowed to go to public school. Of course, no one but close family and friend's knew who her real parents were. Kids and teachers at school just assumed that she was another adopted child of Esmes' and Carlisles'. She hadn't talked to Jacob much since the day before when they had gotten back from their hunting trip. She didn't sleep much because everytime she closed her eyes she imagined the way it felt when his lips were on hers and the way his hand felt when he pressed it gently against the back of her head. It had almost been the perfect moment, almost.

When she wasn't daydreaming about the kiss she was thinking of ways to make Jacob jealous. None of the boys at school would work because Jacob already knew that she didn't like any of them. She had thought about talking to Nahuel but if she did that Jacob would probably just be happy for her. Renesmee rolled her eyes at the thought and held her books against her chest.

She didn't have to wait long before the bus came to a stop in front of her. She climbed on board and walked halfway down the aisle to sit down beside one of her friends from school, Allie. Allie's big sister, Jessica had graduated with Renesmee's parents so she got to hear all the gossip about how they met because apparently Jessica was really caught up in her parents past.

"So did you talk to him?" Allie asked as soon as Renesmee sat down. Renesmee sighed. She had forgotten about telling Allie that she was going to try to tell Jacob how she felt about him over the weekend. She felt like just dropping the subject because she didn't want Allie to know that she had been rejected. It was bad enough that she had to deal with it.

"Well, sort of. I kissed him," Renesmee reluctantly replied. Allie's mouth opened in shock bringing a smile to Renesmee's face. It wasn't often when Allie was rendered speechless. After a few seconds Allie closed her mouth and smiled.

"Really? Did he kiss you back?" Allie asked. The curiosity was written all over her face so Renesmee decided she might as well just tell Allie the truth. It couldn't be any more embarrassing than it already was.

"For about a second before he pulled away and told me it was a mistake," Renesmee replied with a frown. That did not stop Allie's questions though.

"Was it good?" Allie asked, a sly smile on her face. Renesmee couldn't help but smile in return.

"Yeah. It was good," Renesmee answered.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Renesmee walked out of the school and started making her way to the buses. The parking lot was wet from the rain they had gotten earlier that day. She was halfway across the parking lot when she felt someone staring at her. She turned her eyes and saw him. He was a guy who looked about her age, maybe a few years older and he was leaning back against a black ferrari. She couldn't help but wander what a guy with a car like that was doing in Forks but he was staring at her. He was wearing loose-fitted faded jeans, a black tank top and shades. He was kind of short but cute in away. His pale skin gave him away though and she could tell at once that he wasn't your average human. He was a vampire and since she didn't know if he was a friend she decided to try and continue and ignore him.

"Hey.." the vampire called out toward her. His voice was friendly but she was still nervous about getting too close to him. She looked around and noticed that the parking lot was still pretty crowded so she decided to answer him.

"Hi. Do I know you?" Renesmee asked, taking a couple cautious steps toward him.

"No. I don't think you do," he replied, smiling at her, "I'm looking for the Cullen clan."

"What makes you think I would know them?" Renesmee asked. The vampire glanced around and motioned for her to step closer. She did slowly until she was close enough that she could hear him but noone else could.

"Your too beautiful to just be human," he replied, giving her one of those perfect, tv commercial smiles. Renesmee couldn't help but smile back at him.

"Who are you?" Renesmee asked.

"My name is Alex," the vampire replied, "I was living with the Denali clan for awhile before I decided to explore a little of the world on my own." Renesmee glanced at the car behind him.

"Nice car," she commented and then glanced back to where the buses were waiting, "I need to go. I'm going to miss my bus. It was nice to meet you." She started to turn away when his voice stopped her.

"I can give you a ride if you want," he replied. Renesmee turned around and looked back at him and his pretty car. It would be nice not to have to ride the bus but she was smart enough not to get into cars with anyone she didn't know, especially vampires.

"I'm sorry. I can't, " Renesmee answered, giving him a polite smile.

"Maybe some other time, then?" the vampire asked, a tiny smile coming over his face, "I promise I won't bite." Renesmee was about to turn him down when she thought about Jacob and the way he had rejected her.

"Maybe," she answered, giving him a flirtatious smile before running to catch her bus.

* * *

The vampire opened the door to his black ferrari and climbed in. After he shut the door he turned to look at the small female sitting in the passenger seat.

"So how do you think I did?" he asked, smiling slyly at his companion.

"I think Caius would be proud, Alec," Jane replied, smiling over at him.

* * *

Surprised? Me too, lol. I didn't even know Alec was going to be in this story until last night but I figured I needed a little adventure and danger in this story. Let me know what ya'll think :)


	4. Chapter 4

"Wanna go for a ride?" Jacob asked Renesmee, smiling at her from his motorcycle. They were on the beach at La Push. Renesmee couldn't remember how she had gotten there but as she looked at Jacob she was glad that she had. He was wearing faded jeans and motorcycle boots.

"What are we doing here?" Renesmee asked.

"Going for a ride," he replied, holding his hand out for her. Renesmee took his outstretched hand and climbed onto the bike behind him. Jacob handed a helmet back to her and she put it on. He started the motorcycle and she wrapped her arms around his waist to hold on. He drove down the beach and on to the highway. She held on tight until he turned on to a dirt road and stopped the bike. Jacob turned sideways on the bike and put one of his arms around her waist to pull her close.

"You are so beautiful," Jacob whispered, smiling at her as he leaned in to kiss her. She kissed him back, gently leaning her body in against his.

"Nessie," Jacob said. Her brow furrowed in confusion. He sounded so far away.

"Nessie," Jacob repeated, "wake up." He gently touched her shoulder until she opened her eyes. She frowned up at him from her soft bed. It had been a dream. A good dream and she would have still been in it if he hadn't woken her up.

"What?" Jacob asked, smiling down at her. He had heard her say his name in her sleep. He could only imagine what the dream had been about.

"You can be a real pain sometimes," Renesmee replied.

"Your mom said to wake you up," Jacob said, "time for school." He grinned at her before he turned and made his way back out of the door he had come through minutes earlier.

* * *

Alec sat in the black ferrari and watched the front of the school. It was fifteen minutes until three. He had left Jane back at the hotel they were staying in. He needed her to trust him. He needed her to agree to run off to see the Volturi with him and he had a better chance of gaining her trust on his own. Aro wanted Renesmee and Caius wanted to kill her. Alec was smart enough to know that eventually Aro would win out but he had to get her there first. He had to convince her that he loved her and he had to make her love him.

* * *

At five minutes after three he climbed out of the car and watched as she walked out of the school. She was wearing jeans and a blue sweater. Her hair laid down in soft waves around her shoulders. She was so beautiful. He didn't think it would be hard to pretend to love her. He waited patiently until she looked his way before he spoke to her.

"Hey, again," Alec said, flashing her a smile that he had used to charm many young women in his life.

"Are you stalking me?" Renesmee asked, a suspicious look coming on to her face. Alec glanced around like he didn't know who she was talking to.

"Who? Me?" he asked, grinning at her, "I just wanted to know your name, and to take you wherever you want to go."

"I don't get into cars with people I don't know, especially vampires," she replied, "my name is Renesmee."

"Original," Alec said, "I like that." Renesmee smiled and glanced toward the buses.

"So you don't go for rides with people you don't know," Alec asked, "would you go for a walk with someone you don't know?"

"I'll miss my bus," Renesmee said, turning her eyes back to him.

"Come on. How else will we get to know each other?" Alec asked, "I promise, my growl is worse than my bite."

"I guess a short walk will be okay," Renesmee answered, "I have a friend who can come get me if I need them to." Alec smiled and locked the doors on his Ferrari before they started walking across the school parking lot toward the road.

"Where were you before Denali?" Renesmee asked.

"Everywhere," Alec replied, "I've been to Italy, Spain, parts of South America." Renesmee smiled. In her short life she hadn't been able to travel much. She had gone to Florida once and to Alaska.

"I want to travel someday," Renesmee said, "there are so many places I would like to go. Especially, South America."

"Why South America?" Alec asked, watching her as she walked ahead of him a little and walked to the top of a small hill.

"There are some people there that may understand me more than anyone else," Renesmee replied, "I met one of them when I was younger and I write to him but I would like to visit and learn all that I can about people like me."

"Maybe I could take you someday," Alec said. Renesmee laughed and turned to face him.

"You assume that I would ever be able to get to know you so well that I could trust you that much?" she asked. Alec looked back at her thoughtfully for a minute before he answered.

"I don't assume anything," Alec answered, softly touching her cheek with the palm of his hand when she stopped to look at him, "I'm just hoping for a chance to prove myself." He leaned down and his lips were inches away from hers when she stepped back and looked nervously back toward Forks high school.

"I'm sorry," Renesmee whispered, "I should go." Alec watched as she hurried away from him and back toward the school.

* * *

That night Renesmee sat on her bed with her diary opened in front of her and stared down at the few lines she had just written:

I could have kissed him. Why didn't I kiss him?

* * *

Here is chapter 4. I hope you like it. :)


End file.
